jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Courtney's Dark Eco infection
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Courtney's Dark Eco infection is a written story for the Van’s adventure series and the Thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Ever since Courtney got injected with Dark Eco by Dr. Anton Sevarius and Thailog, she has been having trouble controlling it lately. Can the Thunderbolts and the Kamen Rider Club Z help Courtney control her newfound Dark Eco powers or will Courtney face the fate of being a Dark Eco monster? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Another Kiva Trivia * Wataru and kivat join the Kamen Rider club Z * Van gains the Kiva Ridewatch * The Kiva Armor makes it’s debut Scenes Disguised * (Outside the School of Friendship, Courtney is wearing a trench coat and a hat to hide herself from her Dark Eco state) * Courtney: *takes off her sunglasses and looks at her reflection in the water as she sighs* Hey there, not adorable.... * Smolder: Princess Courtney! * (Courtney sees Smolder and Van at the entrance of the school) * Courtney: *nervously* Hey, guys! What's up? * Van: um we were about to ask you the same thing...you seem troubled * Courtney: *clears her throat as her voice changes to King Sombra’s* NOTHING’S wRonG.... *covers her mouth, quickly* WhAt’s HaPPenInG tO Me?! * Smolder: Well, whatever it is, we need to find out what‘s wrong with you. * Van: I’ll call emu. And Haruto because this seems like a magic ailment as well * Courtney: Uh... *scratches her ear with her hind leg while clearing her throat* I have no idea what you‘re talking abo- *about to sneeze as she covers her mouth* * (Courtney sneezes out fire which burns her disguise and exposes her Dark Eco state) * Smolder: *surprised by Courtney's Dark Eco state* Bless you. * (Courtney has black patches of fur and her left eye is King Sombra's due to the Dark Eco in her body) * Courtney: *shakes herself off and looks at herself* Aw nuts.... Diagnosis: Dark Eco * (Smolder and Van take Courtney to the Infirmary to find out what‘s wrong with her) * Smolder: *carries Courtney* * Courtney: *gets scared and tries to get out of Smolder’s arms* * Smolder: Don’t worry, Princess Courtney. It’ll be okay. Emu and Haruto will find out what‘s wrong with you. * (They take her into the Infirmary) * Emu: Smolder? Van? What’s wrong with princess Courtney? * Van: we don’t know. We think it may be a magical ailment, I need to get Haruto- * Wizardriver: Connect, please. * (Haruto then walks through a portal into the room) * Haruto: you rang? * Van: how does he do that? * Smolder: *shrugs* Beats me. *to Haruto* We need your help. It’s Princess Courtney, there’s something wrong with her. Look! *shows Courtney to him while holding her* * Haruto: hmmm this is definitely magic From this universe. Luckily I’ve been researching it thoroughly so I should be able to identify what this magic is that’s infecting our friend * Courtney: *tilts her head in confusion, to Haruto* But, how? * Haruto: simple. we Gates have ways of detecting different types of Magics. And I have developed methods to detect magics from this world to * Courtney: *her voice changes to King Sombra‘s* ThAt’s goOd tO HeAr.... *gasps and covers her mouth* NoT AGaIn! *covers her mouth* * Haruto: we better get to work right away. Emu! * Emu: right! (They take her into the infirmary) * Courtney: *gulps nervously while shaking in fear* I hope this doesn’t involve blood work..... ‘Cause I hate needles.... * Haruto: it won’t don’t worry * Courtney: Phew.... Thank goodness..... Ambush! More Dark Eco treatments * (Courtney is cowering in fear in a cage) * Courtney: *dubbed as Toulouse* What's gonna happen to me? * Woz: Oh my dear...how would you like to be an another rider (wickedly Smiles) infused in this another watch is dark eco. Enough to make you submit to us! And won’t it be delicious when you destroy your own friends! * Courtney: *her ears drop down as she nods no in fear* * Woz: oh you thought you had a choice? Cute! Don’t worry hon this won't hurt a bit * Courtney: No! Don't! You don't know what dark eco can do! * The Final Battle Epilogue: New members Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures